


I can’t quite believe I did that

by libereostendo (faekieren)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faekieren/pseuds/libereostendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it fic for Scene Fourteen in Act Four of The Cursed Child. The one near the end. With Rose. You know the one.<br/>Featuring Rose and Scorpius as friends and Albus/Scorpius fluff, written in the style of the play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t quite believe I did that

ACT FOUR, SCENE FOURTEEN

HOGWARTS, CLASSROOM

 

SCORPIUS _and_ ROSE _run into a room, full of excitement. They slam the door after themselves._

 

SCORPIUS

I can’t quite believe I did that.

 

ROSE

I can’t quite believe you did that either.

 

SCORPIUS

My best friend. I just asked out my best friend.

 

ROSE

And he said yes.

 

SCORPIUS

And he said yes.

 

ROSE

And you ran away.

 

SCORPIUS

And I ran away.

 

        ROSE _jokingly slaps him on the face_.

 

SCORPIUS

What was that for?!

 

ROSE

Running away.

 

SCORPIUS

What else should I have done?

 

ROSE

You should have kissed him, you shit!

 

        SCORPIUS _gets an inspired look on his face and moves as if to run out of the classroom_. ROSE _grabs his arm_.

 

ROSE

Where are you running off to?

 

SCORPIUS

You said I need to kiss Albus!

 

ROSE

Not right this second! You need to wait for a  _moment_.

 

SCORPIUS

A _moment?_  What kind of moment?

 

ROSE

You’ll know when it happens.

 

        SCORPIUS _moves to leave again_. ROSE _holds him back_.

 

ROSE

You’re going off to kiss him, aren’t you?

 

SCORPIUS

Nope. I’m going to the library.

 

ROSE

Of course you are. Why?

 

SCORPIUS

I was wondering if you have to have two best men if there are two grooms at a wedding.

 

ROSE

You’re getting married?! You haven’t bloody kissed him yet!

 

SCORPIUS

I know, but I’m hoping for a _moment_. And you’re going to be my maid of honour.

 

ROSE

I thought you needed to check if you have to have two best men.

 

SCORPIUS

I’ve decided I don’t care either way.

 

        SCORPIUS _opens the door_.

 

ROSE

Why are you still going to the library?

 

SCORPIUS

I’m not. I’m going to find Albus. I’m going to make a _moment_. See you at dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback and criticism if you have any!  
> I think this will be standalone but I'm quite annoyed that it's so short to be in keeping with the original scene. If anybody wants it I have more in my head for this little AU - like how Scorp and Rose got to be friends, the first kiss, the actual dating, etc. . I am currently in the process of writing a longer Scorbus fic ATM but that one won't be in the style of the play so I'm curious as to if this style is easier to read/more enjoyable.


End file.
